De toi à moi
by Cinnamyl
Summary: "Aominecchi... de toi à moi, je crois que je-" 'que je t'aime' ? Sa pleine conscience reprit le dessus, le flagellant de reproches quant au fait de manquer de sortir une niaiserie pareille." Lorsque Kise prend enfin le temps de regarder autour de lui, il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être déjà tout ce qu'il cherchait. [Pour l'AoKi Day. Érotisme, fluff, AoKi/KiAo]
1. Partie 1

**Crédits :** _Kuroko's Basket_ n'est pas à moi, et encore heureux car je dessine très mal. On en reparlera quand les bonhommes bâtons seront tendance :D (j'y crois)

 **Note :** Bonjour ! Me voici avec un two shots (initialement OS, il était prévu qu'il ne fasse que le tiers de ce qu'il fait au final) spécialement préparé pour l' _AoKi Day_ ! J'ai très longuement hésité à le couper, ça me fait assez mal pour être honnête, mais je pense que ça aurait été trop lourd de le balancer d'un coup. On n'a pas nécessairement le temps pour se taper un long OS, pas vrai ? De plus, j'admets que ça me laisse du temps pour bien relire la deuxième partie, que j'ai écrite dans un état de fatigue assez avancé, donc finalement, c'est pas plus mal. *mode girouette : on*

Sinon, c'est un peu autant AoKi que KiAo. J'adore le KiAo :3 En fait, cette fic n'est purement et simplement qu'une envie assez soudaine, et c'est assez loin de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire XD [D'après ma bêta **OoKira-x** , elle est bien quand même, ne partez pas !]

De l'introspection (ouais, quand même un peu), un brin d'OOC (enfin ça, ça dépend du point de vue), de l'érotisme (ou du pervers, au choix), et... de la guimauuuuuve !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **De toi à moi**

S'il était bien une chose que tout le monde pouvait reconnaître à Aomine Daiki, c'est qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Certains acquiesceraient simplement avec éventuellement un petit sourire en coin, alors que d'autres crieraient au scandale en hurlant que ce garçon mettrait le feu aux sous-vêtements de tout un couvent de religieuses, par son simple regard de braise. Toujours est-il qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Après tout, sa condition physique était des plus vénérable, sans parler du fait que sa taille donnait envie à plus d'une passante (la gente masculine tenait bien trop souvent à sa fierté pour se l'avouer) l'envie de se blottir contre lui afin de se sentir protégée. Sa peau sombre, conjuguée à des yeux d'un bleu profond et perçant, autrefois grands et purs, faisaient frémir l'échine de qui se trouvait près de lui. Mais ce que ses admirateurs d'un jour ou de toujours préféraient, c'était de le voir sur un terrain de basket. Agile et en sueur, il dégageait une puissance féline et terrifiante, et manipulait la balle de caoutchouc comme si elle était une extension de son corps, une amie de longue date, une amante bien docile, une femme complice, une enfant passionnée.

Il se trouvait pourtant bien une personne qui ne remarquait rien de tout cela. Kise Ryôta, mannequin fort adulé et sachant pertinemment comment jouer de ses charmes sur n'importe quel être humain venu histoire de le contenter (satisfaire lequel des deux, ça, il faisait attention à ce que ce ne soit évident pour personne), n'aurait sans doute pas quoi dire si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de son co-équipier, lorsqu'ils jouaient encore sous le même panier. L'entrevue aurait sans doute donné quelque chose comme :

 _« Ce que je pense d'Aominecchi ? Eh bien… Il est super cool quand il joue au basket ! C'est le meilleur ! »_

Et l'échange s'en serait tenu à cela. Ah, car, oui, il reconnaissait –admirait même, au-delà du raisonnable- le style de jeu de son ami. Là où la plupart voyaient un athlète au charisme animal et sauvage, lui voyait un but à atteindre. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait cessé de s'intéresser au paraître des autres, tandis que l'on ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point lui-même était beau, que son visage était magnifique, que ses yeux étaient exceptionnels, que sa peau- _stop_ ! Pour Kise, toutes ces notions ne signifiaient plus rien, après tant de temps à les entendre adressés à sa propre personne ou à son entourage, les gens chantant déjà à sa mère les louanges d'un si bel enfant, au charme digne des anges, baigné par la lumière de la déesse du soleil, la grande Amaterasu. Chacun y allait de sa petite référence biblique, à vrai dire.

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était jamais étonné de toutes ces confessions, soi-disant amoureuses, qu'il terminait la plupart du temps sur un : _« Désolé, mais je préfère me consacrer au basket pour le moment »_ , lequel lui permettait de ne blesser les sentiments de personne. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment pour quelle raison il avait accepté ceux d'Aomine.

Cela s'était passé quelques jours après le match de Seirin contre Tôô, alors qu'il avait reçu une invitation de la part d'Aomine à se faire un petit un-contre-un à Kanagawa. Si le message en lui-même l'avait déjà surpris, cela n'était rien à côté du fait que son meilleur rival avait, de lui-même, proposé de faire le chemin jusque dans la ville de son lycée. Bon, en revanche, son cadet avait raté son arrêt, et il avait dû le rejoindre sur un autre terrain, celui-là assez éloigné de son établissement. Mais il s'agit là d'une autre histoire.

Et c'était donc ce jour-ci, de retour à la gare de Mukogaoka-yuen, face à ce karaoké où le blond adorait passer du temps avec quelques camarades, qu'Aomine s'était mis à ralentir, avant de le rattraper par la manche de son survêtement pour lui demander, d'une petite voix que Kise ne lui avait jamais connue, de sortir avec lui. Le blond, par égard pour son ami, s'était retenu de soupirer, et avait haussé les épaules en un : _« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »_ Lorsqu'il y repensera, bien plus tard, il se demandera s'il était réellement blasé au point de ne plus s'étonner de ce genre d'aveu, même venant d'un autre garçon. Même venant de quelqu'un comme Aomine.

Et sur le moment, il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de pourquoi, sérieusement, il avait accepté. Comme d'habitude, il s'était tout simplement dit ' _encore ?_ ', et avait juste mis ça sur le compte de sa belle gueule et, étant donné le sujet, de ses capacités au basketball. Puis ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, de bêtes sorties qui auraient très bien pu être qualifiées d'amicales, car ils n'avaient jamais eu de vrai contact durant celles-ci.

Mais un jour, pour lequel Kise céda sur le fait de passer l'après-midi à la pêche aux écrevisses, il le sentit. Le bout des doigts d'Aomine qui effleuraient le dos de sa main bien trop souvent pour que cela soit involontaire, dans les rues peu fréquentées du quartier d'enfance du plus jeune. Agacé –ou peut-être effrayé ?- sur le coup, le blond s'efforça de remettre un peu de distance entre leur deux corps, qu'il trouvait anormalement proches. Il ne fit pas attention à l'expression peinée qu'afficha brièvement le visage d'Aomine, tandis qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches, en accélérant imperceptiblement le pas.

Le rendez-vous pouvait sembler bien mal commencer aux yeux de n'importe qui mais, un peu plus tard, alors que le bleuté pataugeait pieds nus dans un canal bétonné d'eau claire avec son jean sombre remonté au niveau de ses genoux, Kise se mis à l'observer avec un intérêt nouveau. Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose dans le rire candide de son ami lui fit relever la tête de cette herbe chatouillée par le courant de l'eau, sous ses orteils libres de toute entrave. Un il-ne-savait-quoi, dans cette expression détendue et amusée qu'affichait le visage d'Aomine, l'amena à se lever pour le rejoindre, faisant fi de son pantalon qui prit l'eau aussitôt. Le plus grand ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, et le blond en profita pour passer sa main dans son dos large, recouvert d'un T-shirt blanc qui laissait saillir les muscles bandés dans l'attente d'une proie de ses bras, contrastant avec la peau sombre et luisante sous la chaleur de l'été qui humidifiait son col en V.

Peu sûr de son geste, Kise replia ses doigts juste avant d'atteindre le tissu, captivé par la manière dont celui-ci épousait le corps aux proportions plus qu'agréables de son… de son petit-ami ? Interloqué par la réalisation de ce qu'il était réellement en train de vivre depuis presque un mois entier, le blond fit un pas en arrière avant de trébucher sur une pierre. Il ne dû qu'aux réflexes aiguisés d'Aomine de ne pas se retrouver les fesses dans l'eau. Ce dernier le rattrapa de justesse par le bras qu'il tendait vers le dos du plus grand l'instant d'avant, et l'attira contre lui en mettant plus de force qu'attendue pour le redresser.

« Ah… D'solé, » marmonna la voix grave lorsque l'aîné se retrouva entouré par ses bras, contre son torse. Kise avait secoué la tête pour lui signifier que ça n'était rien, mais ne s'éloigna pas aussi rapidement, et surtout aussi loin, qu'il l'aurait encore fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses mains à peine posées sur les flancs d'Aomine, les gratifiant d'un contact aussi léger que celui d'une brise de printemps sur les feuilles d'un cerisier bourgeonnant, il plongea ses yeux de soleil dans ceux reflétant la profondeur d'un ciel de minuit, et observa cette étincelle de vie qui les animait avec curiosité et envie.

« Kise ? »

L'interpellé sortit de ses songes, et il se rendit compte qu'il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de quelque chose. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur les hanches souples du plus grand, se calant avec une perfection déconcertante le long de la ligne de l'os iliaque qu'il sentait au travers du T-shirt. Ses longs cils recouvrirent à demi ses yeux dorés, et il releva légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser timide et hésitant sur les lèvres sombres, leur souffle mêlé aussi chaud que l'air d'été qui les entourait.

Ce jour-là, Kise se dit qu' _Aomine Daiki_ , véritablement son petit-ami, était réellement attirant. Et qu'il eût fallu qu'il soit vraiment bête pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'il prenait une pause –bien méritée selon lui- au milieu d'un photo-shoot pour s'hydrater alors que sa peau commencer à suinter sous les fortes lumières du studio, Kise nota qu'il avait reçu un message de Nakamura. Sa bouteille ornée d'une paille et de son nom inscrit au marqueur sur le plastique dans une main, il ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone de l'autre, d'un geste souple et calculé du poignet. Les paparazzis avaient tendance à venir lui coller aux baskets jusque sur les plateaux ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait accepté d'apparaître dans ce drama blindé de _Johnny's_ et autres idoles à tous les coins de caméra. Il en était heureux, bien sûr, et cela restait un petit rôle quasiment insignifiant qui lui permettrait avant tout de se tester lui-même. Mais, apparemment, certains prenaient ça un peu trop au sérieux à son goût. Bah, peu lui importait, dans le fond. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, tout en restant encore plus sur ses gardes que d'habitude face aux yeux du public, et voilà tout. Haussant les épaules pour lui-même, il ouvrit le message de quelques clics sur les touches de son portable, et un sourire spontané vint lui dévorer le visage à l'annonce d'un match amical en fin de semaine. Et pas contre n'importe qui, vous vous en doutez.

Il posa l'écran du téléphone contre ses lèvres brillantes, faisant tinter la clochette de son strap. La perspective d'une nouvelle rencontre face à l'équipe d'Aomine se déroulait déjà dans sa tête et le tiraillait d'excitation. Les deux équipes ne s'étaient pas affrontées depuis l'inter-lycée, et il avait hâte de, n'ayons pas peur des mots, leur en mettre plein la gueule. Même si la plupart des joueurs de l'année passée ne seraient plus là, à son grand regret.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le photographe le rappela pour qu'il se mette en place, avertissant par la même occasion tout le monde qu'ils allaient reprendre, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé de cette histoire de drama à Aomine. Et ils avaient beau commencer à se _re_ découvrir depuis ce jour au bord du canal (ou plutôt dedans) -où il avait pris conscience que, bordel, il _sortait_ avec Aomine Daiki, celui qui fut un temps son idole !-, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'allait être la réaction du bleuté. Allait-il être fier ? Jaloux ? Se moquer de lui ? Rester indifférent à la nouvelle ? Kise ne pouvait pas nier que l'autre était plein de surprises, et c'est avec un sourire en coin, le bout de ses doigts caressant distraitement ses lèvres au souvenir de ce premier baiser intense malgré ses hésitations, qu'il reprenait place sur l'estrade. Un instant, il se demanda si Aomine n'aurait pas, lui aussi, sa place sur celle-ci. Mais cette pensée fut bien vite balayée lorsque le nouveau photographe le gratifia d'un énième : « Tu es formidable, absolument parfait ! »

Oui, il l'était. Depuis le temps, ça avait fini par lui rentrer dans la tête. Quelque part, tandis qu'il prenait naturellement la pose, il songea qu'il ne trouverait peut-être jamais quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Et il craignait de devoir un jour passer sa vie aux côtés d'une personne paranoïaque, qui surveillerait ses moindres faits et gestes dès qu'il en approcherait d'autres, jalouse de son succès, sans doute en proie à un complexe d'infériorité, et toujours à pleurer et se plaindre qu'elle ou il ne serait jamais assez bien pour lui, et il finirait seul. Ou bien avec quelqu'un qui n'en aurait qu'après _Kise Ryô_ , le mannequin-possiblement-comédien. Dans l'un ou l'autre cas, il se sentait découragé d'avance.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une personne au charme captivant. Non pas juste assez jolie pour qu'il la trouve agréable, mais plutôt du genre de celle sur laquelle les gens se retourneraient dans la rue, et se mettraient à chuchoter entre eux avec des gestes appréciateurs, comme ils le faisaient pour lui. Il voulait quelqu'un qui lui donnerait envie de l'admirer sans jamais se lasser, quelqu'un qui serait capable d'allumer en lui un véritable incendie par un simple regard. Il ne voulait pas s'ennuyer avec cette personne, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle devrait être un peu belliqueuse, têtue, et non pas lui dire amen à tout. Il faudrait qu'elle soit investie dans ce qu'il faisait, aussi, ou bien ne pas s'encombrer du fait qu'il y avait probablement des centaines (milliers ?) de minettes, et sans doute aussi quelques minets, qui s'abandonnaient au plaisir solitaire sur l'un de ses magazines, ou dans leurs songes éveillés. En somme, quelqu'un de beau (vraiment très beau, tant qu'à faire), de sensuel, plus borné que lui parce qu'une querelle de ce genre de temps en temps avait ses petits plaisir, et surtout pas nunuche. Kise soupira silencieusement en comptant mentalement sur ses doigts. Sans doute en demandait-il trop… ?

Pourtant, cette fameuse rencontre contre Tôô lui donna l'occasion de cesser de se considérer aussi malchanceux et, surtout, de faire davantage attention à ce qui l'entourait déjà, au lieu de rêver à ce qu'il n'aurait supposément pas.

* * *

Leur relation restait bien entendu un secret, il en allait de leur réputation à tous les deux, même si l'accord n'avait jamais été que tacite. Ça allait de soi, et ça ne les dérangeait en rien. Kise restait tout simplement toujours extrêmement prudent en public, et Aomine… Eh bien le blond ne se posait pas vraiment la question, mais si on lui avait demandé, il aurait répondu que ce devait soit être une question de fierté masculine, soit qu'il devait trouver ça trop chiant d'aller s'afficher ouvertement avec quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, le jeune mannequin n'était pas tout à fait certain d'avoir _entièrement_ assimilé le fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et le sourire purement compétitif que lui adressa l'autre sur le terrain, vêtu de sa tenue officielle de Tôô, ne le laissait pas vraiment voir autre chose qu'un rival en face de lui. Et il se mit à sourire à son tour à cette idée.

A peine le premier coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match avait-il retentit, qu'il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Le temps de l'admiration était fini, et il se surprit durant un temps mort à tant se déchaîner qu'il n'y avait plus que le vide dans sa tête. L'instant avait achevé de le débarrasser de toute pensée inutile à grands coups de pompes dans le derrière, et cette sensation d'être dominé par l'adrénaline lui coupa presque le souffle, tant elle était grisante.

De retour sur le terrain, il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette sombre de l'ancienne lumière de Teikô, et cette dernière le lui rendit au même moment, comme interpellée par le regard intense que lui adressaient les yeux d'or. Les lèvres du plus grand se retroussèrent tandis qu'une langue prédatrice passait sur les canines blanches, à la manière d'un fauve s'apprêtant à déguster une bien belle proie.

Sans lâcher l'échange, Kise essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son menton avec le col du haut de son uniforme, le relevant juste assez pour faire largement apparaître son nombril aux yeux de qui voudrait bien le voir. Il ne l'avait pas spécialement fait avec une quelconque arrière-pensée, seulement captivé par l'aura animale que dégageait le corps exalté et bouillonnant d'ardeur de son rival. Pourtant, la lueur carnassière, qu'il vit allumer d'un feu dévastateur les prunelles d'un bleu à la profondeur presque étourdissante, lui donna une curieuse envie de tenter le diable. D'une souplesse pas tout à fait naturelle, il tendit ses bras par-delà sa tête pour les passer derrière, cambrant légèrement son dos afin de l'étirer. Il sentit son short glisser légèrement le long de sa taille, offrant –à n'en pas douter- à son adversaire une vue imprenable sur la naissance de ses hanches, et sur la fine cascade de poils blonds qui plongeait dans l'élastique blanc de son sous-vêtement, visible au-dessus de celui de l'uniforme de Kaijô.

Il s'attarda à s'étirer plus longtemps que nécessaire, fasciné par le regard assombri de son petit-ami qui semblait dévorer le peu qu'il voulait bien lui offrir. Kise ne sut rapidement plus si cette chaleur qu'il ressentait au bas de son ventre était due aux yeux brûlant de désir qui le parcouraient, le long de sa peau nue exposée, ou si c'était un contrecoup de l'effort physique. Nakamura lui épargna davantage de réflexion en le frappant à la tête pour le sommer, d'une voix tranquille, si différente de celle de l'ancien capitaine, de se remettre dans le jeu au lieu de se 'pavaner en plein milieu du terrain'. Le blond lui en aurait presque été reconnaissant, s'il n'avait pas risqué un dernier regard vers Aomine.

Ce dernier, à quelques mètres de lui, l'observait toujours. Ses lèvres entrouvertes semblaient ne laisser passer qu'un souffle court, et Kise pouvait deviner, à leur brillance et à son air à demi-absent, que son cadet était encore perdu dans quelque songe dont il serait l'acteur principal. Un sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres à cette idée. Après tout, c'était prévisible, il faisait cet effet-là à tant de monde. Inexplicablement, il se sentit un peu déçu de découvrir qu'Aomine était lui aussi un de ceux-là. Le jeune mannequin ignorait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'il avait pensé que, peut-être, lui était différent. Il se dit même qu'il commençait à comprendre la frustration du bleuté de n'avoir trouvé aucun adversaire à sa taille, à une époque à présent révolue.

Mais, et heureusement pour lui, le cours du match eut tôt fait de le faire voir les choses autrement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne ressente à nouveau cette chaleur prendre naissance au creux de ses reins, et il se retrouva bien vite à se faire violence pour ne pas la laisser descendre davantage dans son sexe pulsant à chaque nouvel effleurement bien placé que lui prodiguait le plus jeune, et ce en toute connaissance de cause, il en était convaincu. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment cela se faisait qu'Aomine connaissait autant les points faibles de son corps, ceux qui faisaient monter la température sous sa peau qui se mettait aussitôt en alerte, laissant couler en elle la douce flamme d'un désir naissant et insatisfait par de si légers touchers.

Un pouce qui retraçait _par inadvertance_ les veines visibles à l'intérieur de son poignet lorsque la balle lui était volée, une main frôlant _accidentellement_ son mamelon érigé par l'effort lors d'une énième bataille sous un panier, un souffle brûlant et étranger se faufilant _par hasard_ juste entre sa nuque et son oreille dès qu'il se faisait passer, glissant contre sa peau moite pour se perdre le long de sa colonne vertébrale frissonnante et désireuse d'un contact plus concret, plus physique, comme tout le reste de son corps. Kise s'arrêta presque de courir en en prenant conscience, avant de se mettre à rire silencieusement, caressant du bout des doigts ses propres lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire joueur, soudainement prêt à entamer une toute autre bataille.

Bientôt, le public, ainsi que tous les autres joueurs, n'eurent plus qu'à observer les deux atouts se livrer un combat dont aucun n'aurait pu certifier la nature avec exactitude. La balle ne devint rien de plus qu'un objet secondaire, baladé avec aisance entre leurs mains distraites, visiblement affairées à une tâche totalement dénuée de sens aux yeux de ceux qui les entouraient. Même l'arbitre ne savait plus s'il devait ou non siffler à certains contacts suffisamment appuyés qui auraient pu facilement passer pour faute, si seulement ils avaient pour but de nuire à l'adversaire. Mais aucun des deux n'en semblait dérangé, et le gymnase restait silencieux.

C'était pourtant un assourdissant concert de grincements de chaussures contre le parquet, de rebonds de la balle sur le sol lustré, de souffles courts et de gémissements d'efforts, qui emplissait les oreilles des deux joueurs. Et Kise s'y sentait incroyablement bien, malgré cette chaleur qui continuait de le prendre d'assaut pour mieux tirailler chaque cellule de sa peau, les imprégnant d'une sensation grandissante qui lui donnait l'impression de perdre, à chaque seconde, un peu plus le contrôle de lui-même. Ou peut-être se sentait-il justement si bien grâce à elle ? Ses yeux d'ambre en fusion accrochèrent ceux des profondeurs nocturnes à cette idée, et ces derniers le regardaient avec une fièvre similaire à celle qui s'évertuait à monter en lui, sans qu'il n'y oppose la moindre résistance. La pensée qu'ils étaient tout simplement en train d'expérimenter quelque chose d'intensément intime lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit, tandis qu'Aomine le passait une nouvelle fois avec un coup de reins d'une agilité féline sans pareille, et le blond sut que, cette fois, il était totalement excité face aux images qui se faufilaient dans son esprit. La bouche entrouverte et la tête qui lui tournait, son sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles à l'affut, il contempla avec une envie nouvelle le corps empreint d'une puissance sauvage, indomptable, s'élancer une dernière fois dans les airs.

Ce panier marqua la fin de la rencontre. Kise ne serait pas en mesure de dire à quelle vitesse il s'était douché et changé, ignorant même totalement le résultat du match et les éventuels commentaires de ses co-équipiers. A vrai dire, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, et celle-ci éclipsait jusqu'à la gêne de dévoiler à ses camarades son érection à demi-retombée, son esprit uniquement tourné vers un sentiment d'urgence qu'il n'aurait pas cru réellement connaître un jour. Il se rua dehors sans attendre en manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises sur les carreaux glissants, les autres membres de Kaijô encore à peine dévêtit ou entrant seulement sous les jets d'eau salvateurs. Son sac de sport sur une épaule, il afficha spontanément un sourire affamé en remarquant Aomine, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée du gymnase, qui haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

Le mannequin ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment l'autre avait fait pour avoir été plus rapide que lui, et se contenta d'attraper le poignet nu et encore humide de la douche du plus jeune en passant, pour l'entraîner à sa suite en hâte. L'air chauffé par les rayons du soleil de l'extérieur leur frappa le visage, en même temps que le crissement infatigable des grillons leur emplit les oreilles en cette fin d'après-midi épargnée par les typhons annoncés. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à passer les grilles du lycée, indifférents à la douceur du vent d'été qui agitait les feuilles des hauts arbres parés d'un vert presque chatoyant, et les pas du blond se firent plus rapides dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de métal encore désertes à cette heure.

« Kise…? »

Dieux, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point cette voix grave et profonde pouvait être séduisante ? Il hocha la tête, ses mèches blondes effleurant son visage déjà en sueur, afin de dissuader son petit-ami d'en dire plus, et l'entraîna rapidement dans quelques ruelles bordées par de plus vieilles constructions, silencieuses. A mi-chemin seulement, il commença à ralentir pour laisser Aomine, lequel traînait comme à son habitude, revenir à sa hauteur. Son propre poing toujours serré autour de celui de l'autre, il finit par tourner brusquement sur sa gauche et par s'arrêter dans un passage étroit de terre battue, parsemé de quelques herbes hautes malgré l'absence de lumière naturelle, retenue par les bâtiments vieux d'un siècle sûrement.

Là, il appuya son dos contre le mur frais, quelque peu lézardé par l'effet des tremblements de terre incessants de ces derniers temps, et attira sans attendre son cadet contre lui. Il pressa la main sombre contre la braguette de son uniforme sous laquelle son sexe reprenait déjà vie, depuis que son imagination s'était mise à le submerger d'images de son propre corps, étreint par celui d'Aomine, pendant que celui-ci soufflait quelques paroles indécentes de sa voix vibrante, au timbre chaud et prometteur, au creux de son oreille.

« Touche-moi, » lui susurra le blond, avant de mordre le lobe tendre à sa portée.

Le bleuté ne se fit évidemment pas prier, et tenta de défaire le bouton du pantalon de l'uniforme de Kaijô d'une main tremblante, mais hésita lorsqu'il en fit glisser la fermeture. Il sembla observer ses propres doigts retracer la forme proéminente sous le boxer blanc, puis chuchota, son souffle allant directement caresser le torse du mannequin, alors que ses cheveux encore un rien humides effleuraient la gorge laissée libre de son aîné : « C'est le même que tout à l'heure ? »

Kise passa une main dans les mèches foncées pour tirer doucement dessus en sentant la large paume de son petit-ami comprimer davantage son érection prisonnière, voulant l'encourager à lui donner davantage. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, les yeux serrés sous la sensation de la main légèrement moite qui se glissait dans son sous-vêtement pour, _enfin_ , le toucher réellement. « Ouais, » lâcha-t-il finalement dans un soupir de frustration. Ça n'était pas encore suffisant. « J'avais oublié d'en remettre un dans mon casier, » termina-t-il, un petit bout de sa conscience professionnelle l'avertissant que ça n'était pas très bon pour son image, de faire cet aveu. Il l'envoya cependant valser aussi sec, occupé à découvrir quelque chose que personne n'avait été en mesure de lui faire connaître jusqu'ici.

Le blond se sentit trembler d'anticipation lorsqu'Aomine glissa le long de son corps, en même temps que ses mains qui caressaient ses flancs et son ventre, jusqu'à ce que son regard sombre et brûlant ne se pose sur son bas-ventre, que Kise sentit prendre un peu plus d'ampleur. Le bleuté vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son aine pour inspirer longuement son odeur, qui devait sans doute mêler son parfum naturel à celui de la sueur et du sexe. Une sourde pulsation traversa sa verge à la vue des lèvres du plus grand, entrouvertes contre son membre toujours retenu par le tissu, que la langue humidifiait avec gourmandise, pendant que le souffle chaud et pénétrant de son nez lui semblait calciner sa peau au travers du sous-vêtement.

Aomine dû bientôt sentir qu'il était observé, puisqu'il releva ses yeux de nuit vers ceux de soleil, et Kise se mordit la lèvre. Il contrôla difficilement une terrible envie de faire glisser son boxer, et de forcer l'autre à le prendre dans sa bouche en plein milieu de ce passage isolé, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir cet air arrogant, dépeint sur la peau au teint mate, être maculé de sa semence claire.

Les orbes d'un ciel de minuit lui parurent devenir noires tandis qu'il le détaillait, et le blond se surprit à prendre conscience de trois choses. Ou plutôt de quatre. La première, c'était que son petit-ami devait attendre ça depuis longtemps maintenant, alors que lui n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y penser. C'était pourtant une continuité logique à toute relation, ajouta-t-il mentalement en voyant l'autre se redresser pour prendre son visage entre ses deux mains.

La deuxième, continua-t-il en sentant la bouche chaude et humide de salive venir s'emparer de la sienne avec délice et envie, c'était qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour tout cela avec _Aomine Daiki_ , pas même encore deux heures auparavant. Et il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu et continuer jusqu'à plus soif. Quoiqu'il avait l'intime conviction que ça ne serait jamais assez, qu'il aurait toujours besoin de cette ferveur qui étreignait son être pour le rendre plus fiévreux encore. A son tour, il passa une main dans la nuque parsemée de fins cheveux d'un bleu profond, dans l'espoir de sentir davantage les lèvres étrangères se repaître des siennes, ainsi que les caresses passionnées que cette quasi-inconnue –maintenant qu'il y songeait- délivrait à sa langue, comme pour l'enivrer de son goût fort et si particulier.

La troisième, c'était que ce garçon, dont le corps écrasait le sien contre le mur de béton défraîchi derrière lui, était celui qui avait, il fut une époque, allumé en lui un feu qu'il n'avait fait que chercher durant longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, il avait le sentiment que ce même jeune homme avait rassemblé les cendres encore quelque peu rougeoyantes pour en faire un immense brasier qui le consumait jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles, coulant dans ses veines et dévastant ses pensées, avant de s'en aller enflammer ses reins d'une flamme vivace et ravageuse. Les mains de son cadet quittèrent son visage pour venir se plaquer de part et d'autre de son bassin, se retenant visiblement d'empoigner ses fesses avec une force qui, il en était sûr, aurait été capable de le rendre docile et –pourquoi pas même- suppliant.

« Love-hôtel ? » souffla Aomine tout contre ses lèvres quand il les relâcha enfin, et Kise se les lécha distraitement en sentant la respiration de l'autre les rafraîchir. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elles avaient pris un peu de volume. Il releva ses yeux, semblables à une mer de lave dorée, pour les plonger dans les iris d'une nuit sans lune, totalement assombrie par les pupilles dilatées du plus jeune qui détaillait son visage, appréhensif. Le blond se sentit un instant un peu coupable face à cette inquiétude. Il ne lui était pas difficile de comprendre que l'autre s'attendait à un refus ou, pire, un mouvement de recul. Il acquiesça cependant sans un mot, jugeant qu'éventuellement s'excuser pour un comportement des moins clairvoyant –et résolument égoïste- de sa part ferait sans doute tout, sauf améliorer les choses, et déroba un nouveau baiser avide à son petit-ami, qui l'étreignit avec davantage de force qu'auparavant.

La quatrième, termina-t-il alors qu'Aomine prenait à son tour son poignet pour l'entraîner d'une démarche à la fois silencieuse et souple, terriblement féline, à travers quelques nouvelles rues qui les rapprochèrent de la gare avec le regard d'un animal à l'affût, c'était que son petit-ami était incroyablement érotique.

Cette pensée revint le traverser plusieurs fois lorsque, se mêlant avec fièvre dans un lit aux draps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de défaire, il le laissa prendre possession de son corps jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne les mène à l'extase en usant de cette agilité et de cette puissance sauvages qui étaient siennes. Un peu plus tard, il le faisait lui-même mordre avec force dans un coussin de soie, ne se privant pas de lui rendre les même faveurs afin de les satisfaire tous deux jusqu'au bout, _Perfect Copy_ oblige.

Et il se damna de n'avoir jamais remarqué avant combien _Aomine Daiki_ était sensuel.

* * *

Pas loin d'un mois plus tard, plus ou moins proportionnellement divisé entre ses cours, le club, ses sorties avec des camarades, et d'autres avec Aomine qui se terminaient toujours de la plus délicieuse des façons, Kise se rendait à Tôô. Ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, il écoutait les quelques morceaux que l'un de ses collègues modèle avait terminé d'enregistrer, une paire de jours plus tôt, en regardant défiler les paysages de plus en plus urbains à travers la fenêtre du train. Par souci d'hygiène, il évitait de se tenir à quoique ce soit, et absorba avec aisance l'énergie conférée par la machine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en gare de Shinjuku. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le métro afin d'atteindre la station la plus proche du campus recherché, slalomant au travers des divers passagers comme l'eau entre les rochers, indifférent à leur passage, mais prenant parfois quelques coups. Il soupira presque de soulagement lorsqu'il parvint enfin devant les grilles de Tôô. Il s'avança prudemment dans la cour en tâchant de faire profil bas, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se décider à prendre la direction du toit en apercevant vaguement une silhouette allongée là-bas, familière, tout en haut du bâtiment principal.

Malheureusement, il en fallu encore moins à un groupe de lycéennes pour venir lui barrer la route –certes ce ne devait pas être dans leurs intentions, mais c'était le sentiment du mannequin-, et l'assommer de compliments timides et de questions à peine audibles, au milieu de chuchotements surexcités. Kise tâcha tout de même de faire bonne figure, et s'en sorti sans trop de problèmes en leur faisant promettre de ne répéter à personne qu'il était là, en échange d' _une seule_ photo de groupe. Elles ne s'étaient pas posé de questions et avaient sauté sur l'occasion, et le blond cru bon de les prévenir qu'il aimerait autant ne pas la voir diffusée sur les réseaux sociaux avant de tourner les talons, plus rapidement cette fois. Dans le fond, il s'inquiétait de ce que risquait de tenter de lui faire chanter son manager, s'il apprenait qu'il était dans un établissement qui n'était pas le sien sans véritable motif. Après tout, il commençait seulement à retrouver un véritable intérêt à sa vie. Le basket, Kaijô, les potes et les coups de pieds, c'était bien joli durant un moment, mais il avait aussi besoin d'autre chose. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvée, ce n'était pas pour la laisser filer pour une stupide histoire de ' _Kise Ryô sort avec une étudiante de Tôô_ ', non merci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette part de son contrat qui l'obligeait à rester célibataire, au moins aux yeux du public. Il avait beau savoir que c'était le jeu, que sa vie ne lui appartenait qu'à moitié, cette clause lui donnait le sentiment que la moitié en question s'apparentait dangereusement à un 'pas du tout'. Et il n'aimait pas, par-dessus tout, se sentir entravé.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit, esquivant de son mieux tout(e) fan potentiel(le) au détour de chaque escalier et couloir, il ne trouva cependant personne. Il grimpa même à l'échelle, histoire d'en être certain, et en redescendit tout aussi déçu en se grattant la joue d'une main distraite, interrogateur. Il fit le tour du toit, bien qu'il n'alla pas jusqu'à se glisser entre les énormes caissons du système de ventilation de l'immeuble, puis finit par soupirer de dépit en s'en retournant vers la cage d'escalier. Tant pis pour l'autre, après tout, même s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de sa venue.

Il tendit le bras pour s'emparer la poignée qui le mènerait à l'intérieur, lorsqu'une main vint entourer sa taille avec force. Kise eût à peine le temps de sentir des lèvres fines effleurer sa nuque qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba à la renverse avec son 'agresseur'. Ou à moitié dessus, plutôt, ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Aominecchi ! » Il se redressa aussitôt sur ses genoux, agitant ses bras autour de la tête ou du flanc de son cadet, comme pour prévenir une quelconque blessure. « Ça va… ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre se frotter l'arrière de la tête en grommelant vaguement une affirmation, une petite larme de douleur au coin des yeux. Par un réflexe tout à fait nouveau, le blond se pencha pour y déposer de légers baisers, avant de revenir à sa position initiale en se léchant les lèvres. Leur goût salé était fort intéressant, constata-t-il silencieusement sous le grand regard étonné que lui lancèrent les yeux d'un ciel de minuit. Il adressa à son petit-ami un sourire lumineux en retour, et s'installa au-dessus de ses hanches pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Une petite grimace de douleur échappa à Aomine, et Kise ne put s'empêcher de passer un instant à admirer le contraste entre leur deux peaux. Il s'était découvert cet attrait dès leur première fois, dans ce love-hôtel près de la gare de Noborito. Ils n'avaient eu de cesse, depuis, de renouveler l'expérience encore et encore, tant et si bien en l'espace de ces quelques semaines qu'il avait fini par prendre la résolution de mettre de côté une part de ses revenus, uniquement pour ces une ou deux heures d'escapade aux yeux du monde qu'ils parvenaient à s'octroyer, certes non pas tous les jours, mais presque.

Le blond fit descendre ses mains vers les oreilles du plus grand, et massa doucement la mâchoire de ses pouces. Il feignit une main boudeuse quand il sentit celles du bleuté qui commencèrent à remonter le long de ses cuisses, et éclata purement et simplement de rire lorsqu'Aomine, hésitant, cessa presque complètement de bouger.

« Hahaha ! T'es qu'un pervers, Aominecchi~ » Un léger sourire lui répondit, à la fois suffisant et amusé, tandis que les longs doigts agiles reprenaient leur course pour entourer ses fesses et les serrer avec force. Kise approuva le geste d'un petit mouvement de hanches, puis se pencha vers l'oreille de son petit-ami. « Mais j'aime ça~ » Lorsqu'il se redressa, non sans gratifier le lobe sensible du plus jeune d'un long suçon appréciateur qui, il le sentit, lui fit frémir l'échine, ce ne fut pas pour aller bien plus loin. Il s'arrêta sur les lèvres fines qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement, attendant visiblement quelque chose de bien précis, mais le blond y posa son pouce pour en retracer le contour, avant de le glisser à l'intérieur de la joue, au sein de la moiteur de cette bouche impatiente qui le fit à nouveau se lécher les lèvres. Il savait apprécier les bonnes choses, et Aomine en était indéniablement une, dans son entier.

A présent, Kise ne se disait plus _« si je rencontre cette personne »_ , mais _« quand je la rencontrerai »_ , car il commençait réellement à croire, au contact de son ancienne idole, que celui ou celle qui serait à la hauteur pour le suivre dans sa vie devait bel et bien exister. Restait à la trouver. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas pressé. Il avait tout son temps, et comptait bien en profiter, se dit-il en sentant un long frisson parcourir ses fesses, qui s'étendit dans ses cuisses en de douces vagues de chaleur, tandis qu'une langue râpeuse se mit à jouer avec son pouce, et à caresser la longue phalange en des mouvements qui se voulaient aguichants. Et force était pour l'aîné de constater que cela fonctionnait, puisqu'il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste pour l'interrompre quand Aomine s'empara de sa main en son entier pour en embrasser l'intérieur, avant d'en sucer chaque doigt avec gourmandise. Kise pouvait sentir le bout de sa langue jouer avec eux dans l'agréable tiédeur de la bouche de son petit-ami, lequel s'attardait parfois sur les jointures sensibles, provoquant d'exquis picotements dans les reins du mannequin, dont le sang commençait à envahir le membre viril en de subtiles pulsations familières qui le faisaient presque trembler d'envie.

Les yeux d'un bleu plus profond que la nuit elle-même se levèrent vers lui, provocateurs. Voilés. Lascifs. Sensuels.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, plongé dans leur abysse si perçante qu'elle en devenait fascinante, que le blond décida de faire cesser ce petit jeu, pour venir embrasser son petit-ami avec une étonnante douceur qui les surprit tous les deux, au vu de la situation qui ne laissait pourtant aucun doute sur leur désir naissant et mutuel. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kise laissa son front, parsemé de mèches dorées et malmenées par le vent de fin d'été qui soufflait sur le toit, se reposer contre celui à la peau mate. Ils s'observèrent un moment, l'un curieux et l'autre pensif, mêlant leur souffle comme si ce simple échange leur permettait de prolonger davantage leur baiser.

« Je suis bien avec toi, » finit par admettre le blond, si bas que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure perdu dans ceux, bien plus nombreux, du vent. Pourtant, Aomine dû l'entendre, puisqu'il recula la tête, stupéfié. Sur le coup, l'aîné se demanda s'il avait dit une bêtise, chacun scrutant le visage de l'autre dans l'attente d'une réaction quelconque. Ça lui apprendrait à parler sans réfléchir, pour une fois qu'il exprimait quelque chose qu'il pensait réellement sans même avoir à y penser, c'était juste bizarre, au final. Mais c'était aussi parce que c'était vrai. Depuis ce jour au canal, et plus encore depuis la rencontre amicale entre leur club (ou plutôt ce qui s'en était suivi), Kise avait le sentiment que tous deux avaient développé entre eux une sorte de connexion spéciale, quelque chose comme une franche complicité, une véritable entente. Après tout, ils s'amusaient bien, dès lors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils se chamaillaient, se taquinaient, se jaugeaient, s'exploraient, jouaient, s'offraient un plaisir encore inédit à ce jour pour tous les deux -les divers et fort nombreux ' _putain !'_ qui échappaient au bleuté dès qu'ils se retrouvaient totalement seuls dans un endroit isolé le mettaient sur cette voie-, ils… Ils étaient juste vraiment bien ainsi à deux, non ?

Le plus grand finit par soupirer en détournant le regard, le bout de ses oreilles légèrement rougi. Il grommela quelque chose qui fit sourire le blond, et ce dernier se pencha à nouveau contre la joue de son petit-ami, octroyant un petit coup de langue à cette rougeur embarrassée avant d'y glisser : « Ça te dirait que je te fasse jouir, là, sur le toit de ta propre école ? »

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, un large sourire redéfinir les lèvres du plus jeune contre la peau de son cou.

[…]

Avec ces mains agrippées aux épaules de la chemise de son uniforme, leurs jambes emmêlées sur le sol de béton froid du toit de Tôô, son front posé contre celui, fiévreux, du plus grand dont les mèches d'un bleu d'encre disparaissaient sous ses fins cheveux d'or, ses doigts enserrant leur deux sexes vibrants l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir, Kise ne savait plus comment aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ignorait si ce puissant plaisir qu'il ressentait, encore plus prenant que tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté jusqu'ici, était dû au fait qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, au plus haut point des environs, ou bien s'il s'agissait de l'excitation à l'idée de se faire surprendre par quiconque passerait la porte du toit, ou peut-être même simplement de sentir le vent lourd les observer comme le plus malin des voyeurs, voire tout cela à la fois. Ou bien était-ce quelque chose de totalement différent ? C'était à peine s'il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il faisait, alors tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question n'était pas vraiment dans l'ordre de ses priorités, en vérité.

Les grognements d'Aomine ramenèrent son esprit à se concentrer sur sa tâche, et il ralentit la cadence. Il baissa ses yeux dorés sur leur membre humides et brûlants, observant avec fascination leurs fluides glisser entre ses doigts tremblants, recouvrant d'un léger film luisant la peau tendue et bouillonnante qui frottait contre celle de l'autre. Le plus jeune sembla chercher davantage de contact, ou peut-être était-ce une question de contrôle et, prenant appui sur les épaules du blond, entama de lents mouvements des hanches qui leur coupèrent presque le souffle à chaque nouvelle friction pour mieux profiter de cette sensation, aussi transcendante qu'éphémère.

Kise ne l'aurait d'ordinaire pas entendu de cette oreille. Il aurait plutôt eu tendance à préférer garder la main sur son petit ami, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ces déhanchés lascifs qui faisaient glisser le sexe sombre et gonflé entre ses mains enserrée et contre son propre membre érigé, qui l'absorbait totalement. Comme hypnotisé, il avait cessé tout mouvement de ses doigts, ne conservant que leur pression autour de leur source de plaisir commune. Il pouvait sentir sa bouche s'humidifier et son sang se répandre en vagues brûlantes dans son bas-ventre, tandis que ses yeux contemplaient la force des muscles du plus grand qui se contractaient à chaque montée, et à chaque descente. Perdu dans une brume de désir grimpant, il fit errer l'extrémité de son pouce sur le bout de leur érection, recouvert d'un liquide translucide qu'il s'amusa distraitement à mélanger davantage.

Un soupir plus fort que les autres, quasiment un gémissement, échappa au plus jeune, et Kise releva sans trop de hâte la tête vers le visage de l'autre pour observer ses réactions. Il aimait regarder et analyser les traits des gens qui l'entouraient en général, mais il se découvrait depuis peu un nouvel intérêt pour ceux de son meilleur rival. Il venait cependant de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans l'un de ces moments où ils se donnaient du plaisir, ces moments où ils jouaient de leur corps comme d'ultimes outils les menant à l'extase dans leur fougue adolescente.

Son regard d'ambre se fit plus ténébreux encore lorsqu'il tomba sur les lèvres fines et brillantes d'être trop sollicitées, à peine ouvertes sur un souffle discret mais saccadé, de plus en plus laborieux et prometteur, et Kise eût envie de le lui dérober jusqu'à les rendre ivres de plaisir. Les joues à la peau tannée avaient pris une teinte plus sombre, et les yeux d'un ciel de minuit s'étaient fermés, plissés comme dans une extrême concentration qui ne demandait qu'à être troublée par l'orgasme montant et tant désirable, le pire des tentateurs.

Le blond put bientôt sentir la chaleur qui émanait d'Aomine contre son propre abdomen, se frayant un chemin entre leur chemise d'uniforme qui caressaient parfois la source de leur volupté enflammée en suivant le mouvement de ses mains, afin de venir se faufiler contre sa peau et de la marquer de son empreinte ardente. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite tandis que cette douce étreinte fiévreuse se logeait dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda si ce visage qui lui faisait face, imprégné de quelque chose d'intensément érotique rien que grâce à cette faveur qu'il leur offrait, pouvait l'être davantage lorsqu'il était en lui ou qu'il le prenait lui-même. Ses doigts se resserrèrent impulsivement sur leur prise à cette idée, et l'expression marquée par la jouissance aussi inattendue qu'explosive de son petit-ami ne le laissa plus qu'avec une seule pensée, la même qui continua de tourner dans sa tête alors qu'un dernier coup de reins souple contre lui le libérait enfin de toute cette insupportable –mais ô combien délicieuse- tension dans son corps fébrile.

Peu après, juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Kise revint sur cette réflexion toute neuve, et fort plaisante. Comme uniquement façonné dans le seul but de faire connaître et ressentir la passion entre deux êtres, _Aomine Daiki_ était incroyablement sexy.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **Note :** Merci pour votre lecture ! La suite arrivera demain, dans la matinée, au grand maximum (je me méfie de ma connexion dans la soirée).

[Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que j'ai un gros problème au niveau des accords après 'leur'. J'ai compris (ou je pense, du moins) la distinction leur/leurs, mais si quelqu'un, je vous en prie, peut m'expliquer comment on accorde ce qui suit... Merci, je me jette à vos pieds, c'est vraiment handicapant ! ]

Juste : cette dernière scène, sur le toit de Tôô, m'a été (bien) inspirée par un dôjin 'web' de Sasahara Rena, dôjinshi que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon tumblr, dont le lien est disponible dans mon profil. Un petit plus pour la journée de ce pairing, pour lequel je n'aurai jamais assez d'adjectifs x)


	2. Partie 2

**Note :** Bonjour ! Et joyeux... jour férié ?

Voici, comme promis, la deuxième partie de cet -initialement- OS écrit pour l'AoKi Day (hier, donc) qui aura véritablement été écrit sans prise de tête ! Mon but était à l'origine de me faire plaisir à moi-même (j'avoue touuuuut ! ), mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. Et, surtout, je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ ~

* * *

 **De toi à moi**

 **(partie 2)**

La joie des uns ne fait pas nécessairement le malheur des autres, c'est vrai. Seulement, il ne serait pas non plus faux de dire qu'elle n'en fait pas systématiquement le bonheur. Par exemple, les différents festivals d'automne, qui se déroulent un peu partout au Japon dans les environs du mois de novembre, comblent la plupart des étudiants, du collège à l'université.

En revanche, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de ceux qui fréquentaient le club de basket de leur établissement. S'ils avaient la chance de jouer dans un club très fréquenté, tel que celui du collège Teikô, et de ne pas être très doué dans le domaine, ils pouvaient espérer manquer à l'appel durant ces jours où se tenait aussi l'inter-collège et lycée. Pour ceux qui étaient des joueurs titulaires, ça… Voilà pourquoi ils pouvaient parfois se laisser tenter par l'idée de sécher un ou deux entraînements, histoire d'en profiter un peu, eux aussi.

Et c'est ce que décida de faire Kise, malgré la menace –assez amusante- d'un coach en colère après son atout. Il eût tout de même le bon sens de se faire porter pâle toute la journée, histoire d'écarter les soupçons, et n'était pas vraiment inquiet à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un durant le festival. De plus, une fois n'était pas coutume, il était celui qui avait pris l'initiative d'inviter son petit-ami à sortir avec lui, et ce n'était pas pour terminer dans un love-hôtel. Encore que là-dessus, rien n'était joué pour le moment, mais cette drôle d'excitation, qui faisait sautiller d'impatience son cœur dans sa poitrine, lui disait qu'il aimerait bien faire les choses autrement, cette fois-ci.

Cette sensation avait commencé à se manifester dès qu'il avait reçu la réponse positive d'Aomine, et s'amplifia lorsqu'il proposa de lui-même, tout à fait spontanément, de venir chercher le plus jeune chez lui. Ils convinrent finalement de se retrouver à la gare de Shinjuku parce que, 'espèce d'idiot', ses parents n'allaient sans doute pas le laisser faire l'école buissonnière et le regarder partir avec un ancien de Teikô comme ça, sans se poser de questions et, surtout, sans enfermer ses consoles de jeux à double tour dans un placard jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Kise dû bien admettre qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, et le simple fait de savoir que lui, sortant d'un photo-shoot qui lui prit (comme prévu) la matinée, serait tout à fait à son avantage, contrairement à Aomine qui porterait son uniforme de Tôô, lui arracha même une moue boudeuse. Sur le moment, il avait presque eu envie d'annuler. Pas que l'uniforme en question était particulièrement ignoble, non, il le préférait même à bien d'autres, seulement… Sur son petit-ami, ces vêtements le rendaient juste _fade_ , sans la moindre saveur.

La sensualité naturelle d'Aomine le vouait à porter tout vêtement qui soulignait la souplesse de ses moindres muscles, à chaque mouvement qu'il esquissait. Des débardeurs à col profond pour son torse puissant, ou n'importe quel tissu près du corps susceptible de dévoiler la courbure de son dos, qui se fondait dans une chute de reins vertigineuse, et des pantalons qui lui tombaient bas sur les hanches, pour laisser entrevoir les envoûtantes lignes qui menaient droit à son bas-ventre. Une chaîne autour du cou, ou un bracelet de force, histoire d'accentuer son côté _badboy_ qui le rendait irrésistiblement sexy. Et pourquoi pas donner un effet désordonné à ses cheveux, façon 'nuit torride', pour forcer le regard à caresser le haut de son visage, et se perdre dans les yeux bleus dotés d'un magnétisme indéniablement attirant ?

Kise secoua la tête à cette dernière idée, faisant voleter le fil de ses écouteurs qui heurtèrent la tête d'une petite grand-mère, laquelle tâtonna aussitôt sa coiffure pour comprendre ce qui venait de se perdre dans son chignon. Sa propre maladresse échappa totalement au blond, lequel se mit à serrer la large ceinture imitation cuir qui ornait son jean taille basse, en se convaincant du fait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contempler le visage du grand atout de Tôô dans cet état. Comme s'il venait lui-même de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches sombre pour les tirer sous l'effet du désir, implorant le plus jeune de lui donner toujours plus de plaisir.

Il sortit finalement de ses pensées qui se faisaient de plus en plus égarées, comme en témoignait la légère rougeur qui avait commencé à s'étendre sous ses yeux d'or, à l'annonce du terminus par les haut-parleurs du train. Quand il retrouva l'autre au milieu de la foule, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, quand même, entre sa classe innée et le look banal de son petit-ami, ils allaient franchement faire dépareillés. Quel gâchis, si on lui demandait son avis, de brider une stature capable d'en appeler autant au sexe, sous une apparence si détachée et nonchalante. Quoique d'un autre côté, cela conservait le mystère, et lui permettait de se sentir véritablement privilégié et seul possesseur de ce corps entièrement tissé par les mains de la luxure. Qu'il était difficile d'être exigeant…

[…]

Dans le train qui les menait à Yokohama, lieu arbitrairement choisi par Kise pour son paysage urbain aux reliefs occidentaux, les deux garçons n'échangèrent tout d'abord pas beaucoup. Aomine ne fit aucun commentaire sur la tenue du blond, ce qui aurait facilement pu le décevoir, s'il n'y avait ce regard bleu fort appréciateur parcourant son dos, qu'il capta en réflexion dans la vitre qui leur faisait face, plutôt que la poitrine de toutes ces jeunes filles en kimono d'automne.

Leurs yeux finirent par se rencontrer dans le fade reflet que leur offrait la vitre, et le mannequin esquissa un sourire en coin en haussant un sourcil. Le plus jeune dû le prendre comme une invitation, puisqu'il profita du premier virage un tant soit peu violent pour feindre de perdre l'équilibre, et venir presser son torse au dos de son aîné. La fréquentation du wagon en ce soir de fête aidant, Kise se laissa aller contre la chaleur qui émanait de l'autre, avant de glisser une main taquine le long de l'entrejambe de l'uniforme noir. Il sentit Aomine se tendre légèrement au contact, mais le souffle profond qui se perdait dans ses mèches d'or, caressant sa nuque de doux frissons, lui indiqua qu'il pouvait continuer sans crainte. Après tout, se dit-il en posant sa tête contre l'épaule derrière lui (il pouvait très bien être victime d'un malaise), la particularité de ces pantalons scolaires était d'être larges, notamment à ce niveau. Et cela valait, entre autres, surtout pour celui de Tôô. Pour une fois, les designers qui avaient décidé de cette coupe, qu'il jugeait d'ordinaire bien peu flatteuse, avaient toute sa bénédiction.

Bercé par les vibrations du train, il laissait sa main masser mollement, presque distraite, le membre caché qui commençait à se faire dur, tendu, sous ses doigts. Il songea cependant à veiller à ce qu'il ne le soit pas davantage, mais l'idée de balancer à la poubelle la possibilité du 'pas de love-hôtel ce soir' lui semblait de plus en plus séduisante. Il accentua la pression de sa paume contre l'entrejambe sensible, puis se mit à chercher la fermeture éclair du vêtement, tâtonnant volontairement avec un peu plus d'appui que nécessaire.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut la main d'Aomine qui vint l'arrêter au moment où la sienne effleurait le tissu du boxer importun. Kise, interrogateur, tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche afin de pouvoir lire le visage de son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils, mais le blond sut, pour ne voir ce début d'expression que dans leurs moments à deux, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de colère. Et la raison de cet arrêt le heurta dès que cette pensée lui eût traversé l'esprit. Avec ses douces bêtises, il en aurait presque oublié qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'eux, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire remarquer dans une situation compromettante. D'autant qu'il se voyait mal expliquer _pourquoi_ il touchait un autre garçon, ancien co-équipier et grand rival de surcroît, à tous ces curieux alléchés par les scoops, quitte à flanquer sa carrière en l'air.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à l'image de lui, modèle qui faisait fondre le cœur des jeunes filles d'un seul sourire, soumettant le grand Aomine, joueur de basketball redouté et avec sa petite réputation bien qu'encore au lycée, par des moyens aussi désarmants que pervers. Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Il soupira de regret et détourna à nouveau son regard vers le paysage tandis que, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses doigts se mêlaient à d'autres, plus sombres, dans une étreinte silencieuse et secrète. Peut-être même encore pour lui.

[…]

Cette curieuse sensation, celle-là même qui avait pris place dans la poitrine de Kise au début de la journée, revint bien vite balayer les étincelles de frustration qui avaient survécu au sceau d'eau jeté sur la jeune flamme grandissante de son désir, un peu plus tôt dans le train. Et il pouvait en remercier son petit-ami, bien qu'il n'en fût pas sûr. Après tout, pourquoi la simple vue de ces grands yeux de nuit, pétillant d'étoiles de bonheur qui étincelaient d'une pureté innocente à la vue du moindre jeu d'adresse sur leur chemin, le ferait si soudainement se sentir comme si ses jambes étaient faites de coton ?

Et pourtant, plus la tiédeur de fin d'après-midi se fondait dans la fraîcheur de la soirée, plus le blond se faisait songeur. Oh, évidemment, il n'en oubliait pas de s'amuser lui aussi, mais il lui était devenu trop difficile d'ignorer cette agréable chaleur lorsqu'elle vint entourer son cœur, au moment même où un Aomine souriant, bien trop semblable à celui qu'il avait connu à Teikô pour le bien de sa raison, lui tendait sa propre crêpe fourrée à la crème vanille pour la lui faire goûter. Kise avait hésité un instant, quelque peu réticent à l'idée de mordre dans un aliment après quelqu'un d'autre, puis se ravisa en se faisant la réflexion que, après tout, c'était son petit-ami. Le même qu'il embrassait à en perdre haleine dès que l'occasion lui en était donnée.

D'une timidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se pencha un peu en avant sur le banc de bois, et prit une bouchée de la friandise présentée, non sans jeter un regard aux alentours afin de s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention. En face de lui, surplombé par la grande roue aux milles couleurs de Yokohama, le plus jeune l'observait d'un air détendu. Beaucoup auraient sans doute eu quelque mal à reconnaître l'actuel atout de Tôô dans ces circonstances, les traits éclairés par quelque chose de bien plus fort que tous ces néons bariolés qui les entouraient où qu'ils aillent, bien plus attirant que les lampions lumineux qui ornaient les stands de jeu de leur enveloppe flamboyante, irrésistibles pour n'importe quel enfant plus ou moins grand.

Deux fillettes passèrent près d'eux en courant, leurs petits cris couvrant momentanément la musique délivrée par les enceintes disséminées partout le long des chemins pavés, alors qu'elles s'échangeaient un ballon quelconque gonflé à l'hélium. Kise sursauta à un appel plus aigu que les autres, et il se rendit compte qu'ils se fixaient depuis déjà un bon moment.

Aomine parut tenter de reprendre un air renfrogné –sans grand succès-, en lui demandant ce qu'il en avait pensé. Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre de quoi il lui parlait, serrant machinalement le cornet de sa crêpe entre ses mains sous le coup de la réflexion, et le sens de la question lui apparut enfin. Il acquiesça avec un sourire léger, se léchant la lèvre supérieure plus par automatisme que par provocation pour une fois, avant de prendre une petite bouchée de la sienne. Il commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il tombait malade, son estomac était complètement noué. Cela n'était pas nécessairement désagréable, mais il n'avait même plus faim. Ou plutôt, il n'avait plus aucune envie d'avaler quoique ce soit.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la grande roue dont les nombres luisants lui indiquèrent qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures passé. Ils avaient donc encore une heure à tuer, se dit-il en regardant un train rose dévaler la longue pente du grand-huit, pour donner l'illusion de plonger dans les eaux du bassin à la fin de la descente. Quelques gouttelettes atteignirent son visage quand les jets de la fontaine se déclenchèrent pour en accentuer la sensation, et il ferma les yeux par réflexe, bien qu'à plusieurs mètres du manège. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Aomine, une main à mi-chemin entre lui et sa joue, le regarder avec envie. Kise eût un mouvement de recul un peu trop brusque en sentant les doigts sombres effleurer sa joue, et le plus jeune les retira tout aussi vite comme si de rien n'était, grommelant tout de même qu'il avait de la crème au chocolat au coin des lèvres.

Le blond haussa les sourcils, persuadé qu'il avait été, durant l'espace d'une seconde, que son petit-ami allait se lever pour l'embrasser. Il récupéra la substance criminelle du bout de sa langue avant de rappeler l'évidence, d'une voix aussi faible qu'un murmure, qu'ils étaient en public. Inexplicablement, une pointe de regret lui serra la gorge en prononçant ces mots, et il se surprit à penser qu'il n'aimerait rien de plus, en cet instant, que de prendre la main chaude d'Aomine dans la sienne, pour ne plus la lâcher de la soirée. Le cadre était parfait pour deux amoureux, songea-t-il en promenant un regard pensif sur les couples qui se baladaient, baignés par les lumières multicolores des manèges de la baie. Quelque part durant un court moment, sans chercher cette fois à se demander pourquoi, il souhaitait n'être jamais entré dans cette agence de mannequinat et ainsi pouvoir, lui aussi, se serrer contre son petit-ami dans une attraction à sensations, de celles qu'il n'aimait pas trop, contrairement à l'autre. Il voulait avoir le droit de partager avec lui une friandise du bout de leurs lèvres, un lot gagné à un jeu d'adresse, un baiser plus ou moins tendre au sommet de la grande roue, sans avoir à regarder de tous côtés, à rester sur ses gardes. Il voulait sentir la large paume brune contre la sienne dans un contraste aux saveurs sucrées, sans avoir à craindre qu'on le remarque, sans se soucier du monde inopportun qui l'entourait.

Il réalisa néanmoins bien vite le côté tordu –selon lui- de ses pensées, et les repoussa loin dans un coin de sa tête, sans ménagement. Cette crêpe avait un drôle d'effet sur lui, le voilà qui devenait cucul à en vomir. En pensant à son ancienne idole, en plus. Non mais, on croyait rêver.

Le mannequin se leva aussi sec, sous les yeux étonnés d'Aomine qui terminait son cornet en rassemblant le reste de crème de son pouce pour le suçoter. Il lui proposa un tour de grand-huit, que le plus grand s'empressa d'accepter. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans la poitrine du blond était remplacée par la nausée délivrée par son estomac protestataire, et le bleuté riait aux éclats, comme le grand gamin qu'il était toujours resté, en réalité.

[…]

Un peu avant vingt heures, ce fut armé d'une boisson énergétique à demi engloutie que Kise se posait avec grâce dans l'herbe d'une butte isolée, au milieu de quelques arbres que la plupart des spectateurs devaient juger gênants au premier abord. Son cadet l'imita, avec bien moins d'égards pour son uniforme cependant, lui demandant d'un air mi-nonchalant, mi-ironique s'il était sûr d'avoir trouvé le coin idéal. Un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, l'aîné lui répondit que chacun avait ses petits secrets. Le sien, c'était de ne jamais rater l'un de ces fabuleux feux d'artifices qui le faisaient rêver depuis l'enfance, à l'époque où il venait en compagnie de ses sœurs.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que les premiers coups d'essais ne retentissent, et se répandent en quelques étincelles hasardeuses qui s'égrenèrent rapidement dans le vide de la nuit. Le silence revint après quelques minutes, troublé par le bourdonnement des bavardages des spectateurs enthousiastes, un peu plus loin. Une légère brise fraîche agita les brins d'herbe qui les entouraient et le fit frissonner, avant d'aller se perdre sur la surface de l'eau, immense miroir sombre aux profondeurs obscures, qui ne se rida qu'à peine, insensible à la joie ambiante des Hommes.

Perdu dans la contemplation de la surface à présent presque entièrement lisse des eaux noires, Kise ne fit pas attention aux mouvements d'Aomine qui le firent brutalement sursauter, tandis que ce dernier venait se placer contre son dos, repliant ses jambes de chaque côté du blond qui sentit ses joues chauffer de honte lorsqu'une veste d'uniforme fut placée, en complément, sur ses épaules. Le plus jeune poussa le vice jusqu'à se coller entièrement contre lui, et le tirer lentement par les épaules pour l'amener contre sa poitrine, tout en frictionnant doucement ses bras afin de _supposément_ le réchauffer. Si le mannequin ne pouvait plus invoquer le fait qu'ils étaient en public, bien à l'abri des regards dans ce coin isolé, il allait tout de même faire amèrement remarquer qu'il n'était pas une fillette. Il fut cependant coupé dans son élan par une explosion, rapidement suivie d'une salve assourdissante qui annonçait le début du spectacle, dont les paillettes dorées se reflétèrent dans ses yeux d'ambre.

Les détonations se succédèrent, déployant sur la toile infinie du ciel une myriade de couleurs étincelantes, transperçant toujours plus haut ce qu'il restait d'espaces vierges du firmament. Les jambes autour de lui se resserrèrent, probablement d'excitation, et Kise s'autorisa à se laisser aller contre le torse du plus grand qu'il sentait vibrer au son des déflagrations. Le souffle tiède qui s'échappait des narines d'Aomine chatouillait ses mèches de miel, et cette étrange caresse paraissait l'apaiser, en quelque sorte.

Il finit par se détendre totalement, conscient qu'il ne risquait rien là où il était, s'abandonnant entièrement à la chaleur du corps de son petit-ami contre lui. Il s'interrogerait sur ses réactions plus tard, se dit-il en penchant la tête en arrière afin de voir le visage de l'autre. Pour le moment, il était juste bien. Et la vision que lui offrirent les traits presque infantiles et émerveillés du plus jeune lui coupèrent le souffle. Les différentes intensités de lumière retraçaient toute la finesse oubliée de cette figure, ces rondeurs juvéniles et pleines de vie qui furent celles d'un collégien forcé à affronter quelque cruauté de la vie trop tôt. Une solitude causée par un don démentiel pour quelque chose qui alors le passionnait, et qui l'avait durement frappé à un âge où il était le plus vulnérable.

Ce visage, Kise l'avait parfois revu durant leurs rendez-vous. Il savait que c'était celui-là qui lui avait donné envie de l'embrasser la toute première fois, et que c'était toujours le même qui transparaissait dès qu'ils partageaient un moment de complicité qui n'était pas lié au sexe. Ce soir, pourtant, il avait le sentiment de retrouver ce jeune garçon qui les avait quittés dans sa détresse, une paire d'années en arrière.

La voûte céleste se reflétait dans les yeux de nuit, les parsemant de milliers d'étoiles scintillantes qui semblaient se fondre dans l'iris étincelant d'un enchantement pur et sincère, tandis qu'au-dessus d'eux se dispersaient des constellations aussi brillantes qu'éphémères.

Plongé dans la contemplation de ce visage comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, Kise prit le parti de ne pas réfléchir à toutes les questions qui auraient pu l'assaillir à ce moment-là. Comme par exemple, qu'était-ce enfin que cette chaleur qui enflammait sa poitrine ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux, et aussi détendu à la fois ? Pourquoi la seule chose à laquelle il aspirait à ce moment-là, c'était caresser ces traits empreints d'une vie sans pareille, et venir embrasser ces lèvres entrouvertes sur autant d'exclamations silencieuses ?

Non, cette fois-ci, il fit le choix de se laisser guider par son instinct et ses désirs, et se redressa légèrement en se retournant à demi, pour glisser une main sur la joue à la peau mate, si fraîche contre sa paume brûlante, et déposer un baiser plus léger qu'une étincelle contre la bouche oubliée dans la fascination du spectacle. Aomine baissa aussitôt ses yeux d'un ciel de minuit dans les siens, astres d'un jour qui se lèverait le lendemain, surprit. Silencieux, ils échangèrent un long regard sans réellement chercher quoique ce soit dans celui de l'autre, et le plus jeune le menton à la peau claire prit entre ses doigts afin de l'embrasser à nouveau, plus intensément, d'une émotion plus profonde, échangeant une passion nouvelle dont le blond se savait, quelque part, l'instigateur.

« Aominecchi, » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres fines lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « De toi à moi, je crois que je- »

'que je _t'aime'_? Sa pleine conscience reprit le dessus, le flagellant d'un côté de reproches quant au fait de manquer de sortir une niaiserie pareille. Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces préoccupations de mauvais feuilleton ? Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait toujours cette manière dont son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite, dès que le regard bleu perçant se posait sur lui, le même qui le regardait à présent d'un air interrogateur et désarmant d'innocence. Il y avait aussi cette façon dont sa peau le brûlait dès qu'il le touchait, depuis cette rencontre amicale entre leur deux lycées. Et cette sensation que son corps se consumait de l'intérieur, d'un feu ne brûlant que de douces flammes qu'il ne craignait pas de ressentir. En vérité, il y avait toutes ces choses sur lesquelles il se refusait résolument à mettre un mot. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que cette journée, durant laquelle il avait eu l'impression que naissait finalement quelque chose de spécial qui avait pris le temps de se développer silencieusement, pourrait bien finir par abattre les barrières de son ego, et le plier à accepter d'élever ce lien, bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il possédait déjà.

Il finit néanmoins par secouer la tête, et ajouter : « Non, rien. Oublie. » Aomine haussa un sourcil, un peu perplexe, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de déposer un dernier baiser dans les mèches dorées qui se paraient ce soir de milles couleurs. Kise ferma les yeux de bien-être sous le contact, et reprit sa position initiale, le blazer de Tôô tombant légèrement de ses épaules. Une main se faufila peu après contre son ventre pour mieux l'étreindre, et il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si l'autre pouvait le voir. Puis il retourna son regard vers les fragiles étoiles colorées, glissant ses doigts entre les phalanges sombres soulevées au rythme de sa respiration. Car il avait beau avoir des pensées étranges et contradictoires ce soir, cela n'enlevait rien au fait que…

 _Aomine Daiki_ était magnifique.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Kaijô gagnait l'inter-lycée, dans une finale électrique et déroutante contre Tôô. Jusqu'au bout, le résultat était resté incertain, et les deux atouts en étaient ressortis épuisés. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêchés de rejouer quelques un-contre-uns sur un vieux terrain abandonné, dès que le soir fut venu. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient eu en tête avant de passer devant la haute grille fatiguée et rouillée de celui-ci, ils se séparèrent ce soir-là avec rien de plus qu'un baiser alangui qui les laissa haletants, les iris de lumière se perdant dans la nuit obscure qui leur faisait face.

Ils ne purent se revoir que le week-end suivant. Aomine invita le blond chez lui pour ces deux jours, ses parents partis pour Sapporo afin de fêter la naissance de l'un de ses arrière-neveux, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sachant cela, Kise taquina d'entrée son petit-ami en disant qu'à présent, il comprenait pourquoi il avait le teint aussi hâlé de _partout_. Rien à voir avec une crème quelconque ou les UV, il descendait des Aïnous ! Il prit même le soin d'esquisser une fausse grimace lorsque le plus jeune vint lui ouvrir la porte, feignant de ne pas vouloir s'approcher de lui. Sur le moment, Aomine s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils et de lui administrer une tape agacée derrière la tête. Il ne niait pas ses lointaines origines, pour ne pas dire qu'en fait il n'en avait pas grand-chose à carrer, mais il fallait voir à ne pas trop le chercher sur le sujet non plus. Lorsque le mannequin déclara, des perles de larmes au coin des yeux en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, qu'il fallait qu'il soit tombé bien bas pour sortir avec un _Aïnou_ , le plus grand le planta dans l'entrée en haussant les épaules, répondant d'une citation qu'il connaissait du générique de _Torchwood_ : « Le 21eme siècle est le siècle de tous les changements, et il faut s'y préparer. » Kise en resta perplexe un instant, ne saisissant ni la référence, ni le sens, et encore moins le degré d'appropriation de la tirade à la situation, puis reprit ses esprits avant de se déchausser en vitesse, et de rattraper l'autre dans le salon.

Ils étaient donc deux adolescents, à l'énergie indiscutable, qui avaient une maison pour eux tous seuls. Et ils ne comptaient pas y jouer au couple de petits vieux à faire des mots croisés, avec pour bruit de fond des humoristes ratés qui faisaient leur show devant un public sous contrat.

Ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils entamèrent leur vendredi soir avec une session de jeux vidéo pris un peu au hasard, et que la discussion tourna sur la compétition passée, une fois la combativité virtuelle retombée et que l'heure fut au dîner. Ou plutôt au grignotage.

Toujours était-il que Kise ne comprenait pas _comment_ ils en arrivèrent à monter de plus en plus la voix l'un contre l'autre, attisant les étincelles d'une conversation qui s'envenima suffisamment pour finir par laisser éclater l'orage d'une violente dispute, sur un sujet bien peu défini. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils avaient commencé lorsqu'il avait décidé de défendre Kuroko, lequel n'avait pas participé aux derniers matchs avec son équipe puisque resté au chevet de sa grand-mère, hospitalisée pour une pneumonie. La vieille dame allait mieux, et Aomine paraissait en vouloir à son ancienne ombre d'avoir fait ce choix, plutôt que de venir l'-les-affronter. Le blond tenta de lui faire comprendre que leur ami était très proche de son aïeule, mais son cadet s'entêtait à rester sur ses arguments. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il s'était lui-même refusé à goûter la plupart des snacks que son petit-ami avait ramené au salon. Là encore, ce dernier semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre qu'il devait faire attention à son alimentation et ce, oui monsieur, malgré tout le sport qu'il faisait. Qu'est-ce qu'Aomine ne saisissait pas dans 'apport calorique régulé' ?

La querelle s'étala sur quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand ne tente de lui faire avaler de force un morceau de pizza réchauffée et, une chose en entraînant une autre, les mots lancés avec force se transformèrent bientôt en soupirs coupables, sur le tapis du salon, entre le sofa et la table basse couverte de sachets de nourriture entamés. Ils continuèrent tout de même, dans leur hargne, à échanger quelques insultes bien placées entre deux baisers, à pincer et mordre la peau de l'autre au milieu de quelques caresses appuyées, à la griffer de leurs ongles courts en espérant y laisser des traces, ou à tirer sans douceur aucune sur les mèches de nuit ou de lumière, lorsque montait un peu plus haut le désir.

La tête d'Aomine entre ses cuisses écartées, Kise se fit la réflexion que si toutes les disputes entre eux devaient se terminer ainsi, les laissant plus excités qu'une de leurs parties de basket endiablées et provocatrices, alors il signait tout de suite. Un gémissement lourd franchit ses lèvres tandis que le nom de son petit-ami vint bloquer sa gorge, lorsque celui-ci accentua la pression de sa bouche chaude autour du blond. L'une de ses mains s'agrippa au col de sa propre chemise d'uniforme quand la langue râpeuse retraça la longueur de son érection pulsante, une petite pointe de fierté venant intensifier son plaisir au temps que mirent les lèvres serrées d'Aomine, humides d'un mélange de salive et de liquide pré-séminal, à atteindre à nouveau l'extrémité de son membre tendu. Son autre main disparut dans les mèches de nuit en un massage appréciateur, et la prise des doigts sombres sur sa peau blanche se raffermit alors qu'un grognement félin, presque un ronronnement, vint résonner à ses oreilles, se répercutant en vibrations saisissantes autour de son sexe prisonnier de cette étroite moiteur. Ses hanches s'arquèrent légèrement par réflexe, en désirant davantage, et ce fut une dernière parole d'Aomine jetée à sa figure, suivie d'un bruit de succion obscène quand il se mit à suçoter le bout du membre brûlant comme une nouvelle friandise, qui acheva de faire venir Kise dans un murmure étranglé.

« _T'es vraiment qu'une chatte en chaleur_ , » lui avait-il sortit en accrochant le regard d'ambre voilé par l'envie, de ses yeux de braise.

Pas même une demi-heure plus tard, sur un lit aux draps négligemment jetés au sol dans une chambre aux ombres gigantesques, alimentées par une lampe halogène posée sur un bureau couverts de vêtements de sport sentant la sueur, Kise se fondait entre les fesses fermes et serrées d'Aomine dans une symphonie de suppliques et de soupirs, rythmés par le claquement de leur peaux humides qui se heurtaient l'une à l'autre avec frénésie.

[…]

Kise se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, ses songes perturbés par la forte lueur de la lampe qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à éteindre. Il fut tenté de se lever pour arranger le problème, mais son corps lourd d'épuisement se refusa à faire le moindre mouvement hors des limites du matelas. Il souffla de fatigue, et se décida à faire tout de même l'effort d'attraper l'une des couvertures tombées à terre. Dehors, les froides températures de décembre atteignaient leur apogée en cette heure nocturne.

Il ramena une polaire bleue sur son corps, puis se tourna vers Aomine dans l'espoir de récupérer davantage de chaleur. Après tout, en descendant d'un peuple né des neiges, lui ne devait pas trop souffrir de la fraîcheur de la chambre, se dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux d'or s'arrêtèrent sur le visage à moitié enfoui dans sa propre chemise de Kaijô –le blond haussa un sourcil, ce type avait vraiment un fétiche pour son odeur-, à l'abri de la lumière intempestive. Les phares d'une voiture, dont le bruit du moteur se noyait dans les profondeurs de la nuit, illuminèrent la pièce. Les rideaux n'avaient pas non plus été tirés, et ils seraient réveillés aux aurores demain, s'il n'y changeait rien. Il rassembla donc son courage, et se leva enfin. Il ramassa son téléphone portable encore coincé dans la poche de son pantalon sur le chemin, prit soin d'en allumer le flash avant d'éteindre la lampe, puis recouvra la fenêtre d'un épais store au design américain.

Kise resta là un moment, debout au milieu de la pièce, un pied sur un drap probablement vert qui traînait sur le sol, l'autre sur le parquet frais. D'un regard lointain, il observa ses orteils se recroqueviller, expérimentant la différence de texture qui avait, quelque part, quelque chose de prenant. Il fut interrompu par un soupir profond provenant du garçon endormi. Il cacha aussitôt le flash de son appareil de sa main, et se dirigea vers le lit pour y poser un genou. Cet idiot d'Aomine prenait les trois quarts de la place à s'étaler ainsi, en fait. C'était un sacré égoïste, en fin de compte. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme, bien que personne ne pouvait le voir, écartant avec un sourire, dont il ignorait la raison, l'idée qu'il n'était pas bien mieux, surtout quand il était éveillé.

Il finit par s'asseoir complètement sur le matelas en coupant son téléphone, observant avec attention le flanc à peine visible de son cadet qui se soulevait lentement dans l'obscurité, au rythme d'une respiration tranquille et reposée. Il ne s'en détourna qu'une seconde, afin de poser son portable sur la table de chevet déjà encombrée derrière lui, et passa un bras au-dessus d'Aomine pour attraper la couverture et la rabattre sur eux. Il suspendit son geste un instant, contemplant la ligne de cette mâchoire qui affichait bien souvent un air dédaigneux, s'étirer le long du cou robuste dans lequel il adorait plonger son nez. Il devait avouer qu'il ignorait quel était ce parfum qu'utilisait régulièrement son petit-ami, notamment les jours de sport, mais il n'aimait rien de plus que s'enivrer de cette fragrance dès que l'occasion lui en était donnée. Elle rehaussait cette odeur masculine si caractéristique d'Aomine, de celles qui renvoyaient immédiatement en tête l'image d'une personne. Et il avait là celle d'un jeune homme au corps doté d'une puissance effrayante, d'un garçon entêté et sauvage, mais d'une douceur et d'une loyauté cachées sous un masque d'arrogance et de fierté.

Il fit doucement glisser la couverture sur leur peaux nues, dont elle vint épouser les moindres courbes. Il frissonna sous les légers crépitements d'électricité statique qui firent naître quelques étincelles bleues et argent dans l'obscurité de la chambre et, appuyé sur son coude, un air songeur sur le visage, il reporta son regard sur son petit-ami.

Ses doigts clairs effleurèrent les mèches sombres, semblables à ces yeux de nuit desquels il s'était si aisément éprit dès lors qu'ils lui avaient dévoilé le véritable Aomine, celui qui avait protégé son âme de jeune garçon, blessée par l'avidité du monde des adultes et par sa propre force, derrière une barrière d'indifférence. Une grimace involontaire déforma le beau visage du mannequin, dont la finesse était digne de ces nombreuses couvertures de magazine sur lesquelles il apparaissait. Il était vrai que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas été ménagés dans leurs sentiments avec toutes ces histoires, à l'époque de Teikô. Il secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser, et déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque tiède avant de se rallonger. Il passa un bras sous la couverture, pour venir l'enrouler autour du ventre ferme d'Aomine, qui lui sembla soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil en se détendant contre lui. Son torse se cala au dos chaud et fort, tout son corps glissant avec facilité contre celui de l'autre, comme la dernière pièce d'un puzzle enfin résolu.

Kise ferma les yeux en se faisant la réflexion que, finalement, _Aomine Daiki_ était tout simplement parfait pour lui. Et qu'il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour prendre conscience qu'il avait ce 'quelqu'un' si spécial à ses côtés depuis déjà longtemps.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, ses lèvres contre l'épaule brune de son petit-ami, il laissa un dernier murmure glisser hors de ses lèvres avant de se rendormir.

« De toi à moi, Daiki, tu auras réussi l'exploit de me faire tomber amoureux de toi… »

Il ne vit pas le léger sourire orner le visage de son cadet tandis qu'il succombait lui-même à l'étreinte de Morphée, la sienne ne se relâchant qu'à peine du corps serré contre lui alors qu'une main au teint hâlé venait trouver la sienne.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note :** Si vous saviez comme j'aime ce pairing... Ahlala~

Merci de votre lecture, et je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses (et surtout bonne chance et bon courage pour ceux qui sont -ou vont- entrer en période d'examens) !


End file.
